


Brave Souls Can Mend Even Disaster

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Slytherins, Good Theodore Nott, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: Magic wasn't about blood. It was about aptitude.There was nothing he could do about it.Or was there?
Series: Challenges [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Kudos: 3





	Brave Souls Can Mend Even Disaster

From his hiding spot, Theodore Nott watched Alecto Carrow torture a pair of fourth-year boys in the middle of the hallway for daring to speak up against the injustice of the Carrows' actions, and his heart clenched with fear.

All his life, Theo's father had boasted about the Dark Lord's power, influence and tutelage, but now, he himself had asked Theo to stay low and keep his head down. His father was terrified that Theo would be tortured by the Death Eaters if he stepped one toe out of line, aware of his son's curious nature.

Theo had always kept to himself, for the most part, preferring solitude over meaningless conversations. He spent most of his time in the library, reading books and increasing his knowledge. Of course, he didn't dare speak up against his father, but he knew the pureblood supremacy ideology his family shared with other purebloods was erroneous and misleading. The biggest reason for his own views was Hermione Granger. A Muggleborn who had never treated him with anything less than respect. A Muggleborn who was better at magic than many other purebloods he knew.

Thinking of the times he had conversed with the brunette witch about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, he knew his father was wrong. They were all wrong.

Magic wasn't about blood. It was about aptitude.

Theo gritted his teeth as the boys' screams turned ear-splittingly loud, but he couldn't move from his hiding place behind the statue. He knew this was wrong, but there was nothing he could do about it.

_Or is there?_

A hint of a plan formed in his mind and Theo snuck away to the dungeons, letting the idea develop slowly and steadily.

* * *

As a Slytherin, the rest of the school assumed he was on the Death Eaters' side, wishing for more torture, death, and destruction, but they couldn't have been more wrong. To them, all Slytherins were the same; they all had malicious intent and were bent on taking over the world as soon as they stepped foot out of the castle.

Though Theo didn't voice his actual opinions in front of anyone, he subtly managed to goad Ginny Weasley into starting Dumbledore's Army once again. Spurring Gryffindors on was quite easy, after all. A little word here, a comment there.

No one asked him to join the Army, and he didn't ask them either. After all, he was only a Slytherin. A son of a known Death Eater. They all had come to their own conclusions, and Theo never spoke up, intending to keep tight-lipped about his opinions. _No one needs to know how you feel, Theo. No one_ wants _to know._

Never once did he speak up or against Muggleborns, not even when Zabini or Parkinson talked about clearly being on the Carrows' side—on the Death Eaters' side. As a rule of thumb, he remained silent inside and outside the Slytherin dormitories.

When Potter and his gang infiltrated Hogwarts, Theo overheard from one of the ghosts. Aware that a battle would soon take place between the dissenting group and Hogwarts, Theo knew it was time for him to come out in the open.

 _What if no one accepts me?_ It was his biggest fear. That they would ridicule him, mock him, deride him. That they would look at him with barely disguised suspicions and doubts.

But then, he caught sight of Hermione Granger, the witch who had caused him to begin his secret revolt against his blood, his housemates, his _family_. She held her head high as she stormed down the stairs towards the Great Hall, a stoic expression on her face, her eyes hard and cold.

She looked like a warrior.

By some miracle, she met his gaze, and her eyes softened. Giving him a subtle nod, she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, followed by the rest of her friends and allies.

And Theo knew. Even if no one would accept him on their side, he would still fight alongside them. For Hermione Granger would surely see him for what he was.

Wordlessly, Theo joined the group, his heart thundering in his chest and his wand in his tightly clenched hand.

_For Granger._

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. :)


End file.
